Team BIAN Story
by Gamie-Master
Summary: After the events at Vale, Blaze was taken back to the HQ of White Fang with her old team, BIAN. Now we learn a bit of the team's past
1. Chapter 1

After the events at Vale, Blaze, or as her real name, Blazin, has been behind bars for the last 3 days. The red-head's legs and hands have been chained and her wings have been pinned to the wall behind her. Her outfit now is just what jailmates wear, a small cloth covering from her breasts to the top of her knees. From time and time, other Faunus would come in and give her food and feel bad for her, but she doesn't eat anything. After getting her wings shown to Huter hurt her so much.

When the open cracked open, Blaze saw someone came in. Nu. He didn't have his weapons with him and he leaned against the bars on her cell. He knocked on the bars to get her look at him, but Blaze keep looking at the floor. Nu didn't like what he was getting and wanted Blaze died, but he had to calm down.

"Why did you leave?" Nu asked out loud and that got Blaze to look at him, but said no else. "You left right after the White Fan broke up. And the HQ came in ruins since then. Damnit Blazin!" he punched against the bars hard.

"Its Blaze..." she said quietly. She hated her real name as much as Ilsa hated her's.

Another crack came from the door and it was Ilsa. She tap on Nu's shoulder and he nodded as he left the two girls. Ilsa was standing in front of the cell, standing at the raven Faunus.

"If you don't eat, you'll die," Ilsa said at her teammate, worry. Blaze look towards her left, at the wall.

"Let me die... I caused him so much pain.."

Ilsa grabbed onto a bar and tighten her grip, then she let go. She turned her back towards Blaze and sit down on the floor. "How long has it since we fought and talked like this?" she asked herself out loud, but Blaze could hear her.

Blaze was quiet for a good 10 seconds before answering, "About five years.. Before they broke up the White Fang.."

Ilsa stare up at the cailing then look at her open palm. "Roman said they're named before. What wear they're team name again?" she just stare at her hand while try to remember the name before Blaze answered.

"RWBY.."

Ilsa smirked a bit and nodded. "I wanted to kill that Yang girl so much. Do you know who was Blake's partner was before?" she had a secert that Blaze didn't knew about but she shake her head. Ilsa smirk again, "It was Adam."

Blaze's eyes went wide when she heard the name and the chains were shake as she try sit up, "Adam!?"

Ilsa nodded a bit and stood up. She turned over to look at Blaze. "Your old teacher." Blaze's eyes were still widen and she slowly sit back down on the floor. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Adam at all.

"Adam..."

"Hm?" when Ilsa looked closer at Blaze, she could see that she was crying. She couldn't help it, but started with something, "It was 7 years ago when we meet and became BIAN," As Ilsa was talking, Blaze looked at her with tears in her eyes.

-7 years ago-

"So, who is our leader?" a 13 year old Nu was sitting on top of a steel box, wearing a blue shirt with a dragon on it.

"Honest, I thought Ilsabeth was our leader," a different 13 year old Al with his eyes open but he was wearing a yellow trench coat and his duel katanas on his back.

"I told you, call me Ilsa!" a rather angry 15 year old Ilsa with a suit just like 21 year old self, but has her chest cover up and a bow on her back.

The three teenages were group up at a trained room in the HQ of White Fang when a man is a tux and a mask covering his eyes and forhead. He also on horns of a bull. Behind the man was a little girl with raven wings, and no younger then 9. "This girl here is your leader. Blazin Reine Deces. Treat her nicely," the man nodded as he pushed Blaze lightly a bit forward.

Blaze as a 9 year girl was wearing the clothes she had at 16 years old, but no trench coat and her foot wear were shoes with no laces.

Al walked over to Blaze and kneel down to eye level her. "Hello Blazin. The name's Al. The guy with dog-ears is Nu and the girl is Ilsabeth."

"Its Ilsa!" she yelled back at him.

Blaze nodded softly and had a cute smile to her, "Its nice to meet you."  
"Well, you four are now Team BIAN. Try get along," the man said once he turned away and walked over.  
"Adam, wait!" Ilsa said once her ran off to the man named Adam and they had a small talk. "Are you sure we sure be lead by a 9 year girl? I mean, she doesn't look like the fighting type," Ilsa asked when she looking over at Blaze and Al high fiving.  
"Blazin is a special case. She's the daughter of the old captain," Adam said before he left.  
"You can't be serious," Ilsa asked once again as she watched Adam disappeared.

-Present-

"But for a long time, I didn't thought I would pull off as a leader.." Blaze asked as her tears dye up. Ilsa nodded and told another story to Blaze.  
"But you did, after you heard the bad news."

-7 years ago-

For being 9 years old, Blaze never saw her father's face because she thought he was on business. But thought so many years couldn't the lie away. Blaze's father was killed when he was on a mission to kill a Schnee family in the snowly hills. Blaze couldn't stop crying for days. After a week, Blaze vow to be as good as he father in battle and a good leader to BIAN.

-Present-

"But that didn't end there," Ilsa said as she had a tear roll down her cheek. "Three years later, there was a war with the White Fang. We lost Adam and a bunch of others. Other Faunus still wanted to live so they left the White Fang. And thats when you left.." Ilsa looked over at Blaze with a cold stare. "Worst and worst came. Al lost his eye sight and came the blind fighter you see now. Nu rages everytime more then before. And its all because you left us!" Ilsa stood up and grab the bars hard, ready to tear apart the cell and beat up Blaze. "Why!? Whats your reason!?"  
Blaze still didn't feel like talking and if she tells Ilsa, it would do no good. So she curl up in a ball. Ilsa slam against the bars and walk off. Leave the room, Blaze begun to cry again.  
"Huter..."


	2. Chapter 2

In the ruin training hall of the HQ White Fang, Al was in there. Sitting in the center of the room, humming. He stopped when he heard the crack of the door and it was Nu.  
"I'm shocked your here," Al said while he was still humming.  
Nu look over towards him and walk to a steel box with his short sword on it, picking it up. Swing it around, he cut a dummy in half. "Ilsa wants to be alone with Blazin," the dog boy said in a sad tone.  
"Little lover boy letting someone get in th-" before Al could finish, a swing of Nu's sword came crashing down in front of him. Al didn't even move a inch.  
"Don't say that!" Nu yelled straight in the rat's face then throw his sword at the wall, making in stuck in the wall. He sighed loudly and took a seat beside Al. "I'm not in love with her anymore.." he whispered to himself as he pouted as well.  
Al finished humming and sighed a bit as well. "But deep down, you do," he finished this time as Nu grabbed him by the collar his rode Nu was also blushing red as he did and pushing Al down.  
He stood up and walked over to his stuck sword and pulled it out. "I'm going out for a hunt," he said as he grabbed his shotgun and head for the door.  
Al grabbed onto his staff and walked over to his teammate, "I'm join you."  
Nu was pissed off by this, but at the same time, happy as well. Its been years since they hunted together.

-Outside-

A screamed from a Deathstalker cried over and fell, dead. Nu was panting and sweating in front of the dead body of the Grimm while Al was standing on a tree, looking over the HQ. Thought he cannot see, he wants to live the old days. While Team BIAN were a well working time. And even, when he could see.  
"You miss seeing her smiling face, right?" Nu asked as he jumping on the brench of the tree, standing next to him.  
Al nodded softly and even a sad look to him. "Three years. Did she even smile onces?" Al had to ask, but then Nu shake his head. Even without saying anything, Al knew the answer then look down at the ground, "I see.."  
"Once we find a cure for your eyes, I'm sure she will be happy," Nu never lied to his teammates before, but this was the first of many lies to come. Both the boys jump from the tree and walked back to the HQ.

-Three years ago-

"Al! Al, hang out!" a girl that looks like Ilsa had torn clothes and was running towards a wounded Al.  
Al had his hands over his eyes, cover with blood. And he even was screaming in pain.  
A back attack from a Nevermore came in and attacked the group. The rat boy shielded them, but the claws of the bird attacked his eyes.  
Nu was cover in blood, not from his own body, and was panting over a Nevermore's body. "Damn you, Grimm!" he yelled as he stab his sword in the guts of the bird.  
Ilsa came over to Al's side and held onto him. She even had tears in her eyes as Al keep on screaming, not caring his teammates were by his side. And it started to rain.  
"Come on!" Nu said as he got over to his team. "We got to take him to a doctor!"  
But Ilsa shake her head, still crying. "How!? We're Faunus! They're treat us badly!" She looked over at the wounded Al as he's screamd started to died down.  
He was panting at he keep his hands over his eyes. "I-I'll be fine," but he couldn't keep one last scream in.  
Ilsa held onto his partner for a long time as she keep crying.  
Nu looked up at the sky as the raindrops hit his face and scream at the top of his lungs. "BLAZIN!"

-Present-

Al grunt hard as he stood up from his bed and put his hand over his forehead. "That nightmare..." He knows well that his eyes won't be healed anytime at all.


	3. Chapter 3

In the nighttime over at the ruins of HQ White Fang. Al and Ilsa were asleep, but Nu was awake, punching a dummy until his hands bleed. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" he said that last word as he landed last one punch on the dummy. "Curse you, Blazin! You left your team and found a new team with- with- that white hair guy!" He then knee down and punched the floor as hard as he can. "Ow ow ow," even the toughist guys can't keep punching for 4 hours in a row.

-Jail cell-

Blaze was still in her cell, without moving a inch. She was about to fall asleep, but woke up as she heard a crack, follow by a slam.  
It was Nu with a bowl of white rice, Blaze's favorite. She couldn't help but stand up.  
"Calm down," he said back to her as she sit back down and notice the bandages on his hands. She felt bad.. Nu shake some keys and open the cell door. He then walked in the cell and close the bar door. Unlock the cuffs on Blaze's hands, but leave her wings and legs alone. He give her the bowl and she dig right in. The dog boy smiled a bit and sit down beside her, leaning back at the wall, under her wounded wing. "You cause us alot of trouble," he told her.  
She stopped eating for a bit to whisper something, "I'm sorry..." then gone back to dinner, but slower.  
After a minute or two, Blaze set the bowl down at the floor and sigh. "Thank you, Nu."  
"Wow. Whats up with a 'thank you'?" he couldn't believe his ears when he heard her say that. He was then catch off guard when she reach over and scratch one of his ears. That made him grin like a idiot. "You're the only I told about my favorite food.." she keep scratching his ear then he lay his head on her lap. She smiled sightly as he did then he fell asleep already. "Bad dog..."

Nu slam his eyes wide open as it was morning as he was laying on his bed. He then sit up and look around. "W-W-What the hell?"  
No matter how many time he look around, the HQ didn't look in ruins. He stood up and open the door to his room finding a little girl running around. "Hey!" The little girl didn't hear him and she seem to be happy. Really happy. She also has wings that look like Blaze's raven wings.  
"Where am I?" he scratch the back of his head as he followed the little girl. As he keep following her, he found a boy older then her. It was 14 year old Nu and 10 year old Blaze. They were talking, but Nu couldn't hear them. He looked over to see a 14 year old Al and 16 year old Ilsa. This must have been before the White Fang broke apart. But as Nu watched the younger team, a light flashed happened and now he was in front of a burning HQ of the White Fangs.  
"What the hell!?" he yelled as he heard a voice that souned like him, only younger. He turned around to see 14 year old Nu crying on the ground, and a 10 year old Blaze walking away. "Blazin! Don't leave us! We're a team!" the younger Nu cried out.  
Younger Blaze also had tears in her eyes where neither Nus' could see. "I-I'm sorry, Nu. I can't be with you.." then she disappear from they're sight. "Blazin!" younger Nu slam on the ground, still crying.  
Another flash happened and Nu was now in a room. Not in the HQ of White Fang. But who was in front of him was a 12 year old Blaze. She didn't had a top on and standing in front of a mirror. She then put on a strip over he back then holds her wings in place. She then pick up a picture of a 15 year old Nu and she started to cry. But it only last for a little bit before she toss the picture in a fire place. Letting it burn up.  
"Blazin..." Nu said before another flash happened.

Nu open his eyes. He was in his bed this time and he had tears running down. He reach to his face and wipe them away. Close his eyes again, he whisper, "Blazin... What did you show me...?"


End file.
